1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to plastic hinge shims and to a sheet of such shims or like work pieces.
2. Prior Art
In the construction of buildings, both commercial and residential, tapered work pieces, such as shims, are commonly used. Shims are used to fill gaps and are placed under the hinges to align items such as doors or windows in their jamb, or to adjust such items to fit properly. Thus, they avoid use of plane or sanding of such items, which would then require refinishing.
Wood shims have long been the material of choice in many construction projects, particularly for residences due to its availability, being inexpensive and relative ease to work with. However, conventional wood shims have certain deficiencies that provide room for improvement. First, wood pieces of this size can split or splinter relatively easily, especially if forced into position and/or struck with a hammer or tool. Splitting or splintering can defeat the purpose of the shim and can cause safety problems. Second, the inherent properties of wood, being relatively porous, cause wood to compress, especially if substantial forces are applied against it, which can defeat the purpose of the shim. Third, as an organic material, wood can decay or degrade over time. Fourth, although relatively easy to handle and alter in size, wood shims still require tools and substantial handling, which is time-consuming.
In the past, shims were typically fashioned from cardboard boxes or nail boxes, to slip under the hinge and thus change the door's alignment to the jamb. However, cardboard shims are inherently weak and expose the door to settling as the cardboard shims compress. Meanwhile, in the case of metal shims, such shims lack adjustability due to its single thickness and inflexible properties.
Often times, shims are nailed into place so as not to fall or slide, especially when an exact location must be maintained. Accordingly, wooden shims cannot always be held by a nail, thereby resulting in a shim that falls or will not maintain a constant location. Meanwhile, plastic shims firmly can be secured in place by a nail or screw without splitting or compromising its position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,862 a plastic shim is disclosed. However, its shape and design is not that of the common shim acceptable for conventional construction purposes. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,004, a tapered plastic shim and a sheet of such shims is disclosed. However, such shims do not have features to move them further into a cavity under a hinge or out towards a hinge pin. Moreover, a group of such shims cannot be folded together to form a thicker shim required for application, since they cannot be readily broken lengthwise for separation or detachment from the sheet.
Hence, it is a principle object of the present invention to overcome the problems and deficiencies in the art.